As a technique for widening a dynamic range while maintaining high picture quality in a CMOS image sensor, for example, the technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-212769 (patent literature 1) is known.
In the technique of the literature, floating diffusions (charge accumulation parts) in adjacent pixel units are coupled via a coupling transistor. By switching the coupling transistor to an on state or an off state according to an exposure amount, the capacitance of the charge accumulation parts is changed.    Patent Literature 1: JP 2010-212769